Existing transport refrigeration systems are used to cool containers, trailers, and other similar transport units. Modern containers may be efficiently stacked for shipment by ship or rail. When containers are shipped by a truck, a single container is placed on a container chassis. When cargo in the container includes perishable products (e.g., food product, flowers, etc.), the temperature of the container may be controlled to limit spoilage of the cargo during shipment.
Some existing transport containers include a generator set that supplies power to temperature-controlling components of the transport refrigeration system. These generator sets are typically attached directly to the container or container chassis, and include an engine to power a generator, as well as a fuel container to supply fuel to the generator sets.